


So...why did you do it?

by GLkid2001



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Addiction, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLkid2001/pseuds/GLkid2001
Summary: Sherlock is in a mental hospital where he is forced to socialize by getting a roomate-17 year old John Watson.





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock's POV  
I woke up to the sound of my nurses’ scream. It was as if somebody was dying, but that couldn't be right. See, this girl barely knew me, so she couldn't be screaming over something that happened to me. I sat up and looked across the room, a check if somebody had been moved from another room, one my nurse Emily cared more about. "Don't panic." She told me as I looked down at the blood on my shirt. As if I would panic at a situation like this, I had done it to myself to begin with. Death was what I wanted if it meant I could escape being the freak everyone thought I was. "Doctor Jameson and Doctor Holmes to room 221A, I repeat emergency call for Doctor Jameson and Doctor Holmes to room 221A."

That's when panic filled my mind. "No, I don't want him here," I stated to my nurse. "I don't want Mycroft." Just as I was finished, both Mycroft and Doctor Jameson bolted through my door.

"His stitches popped," Emily stated, and they started wheeling me down to an operating room.

"Give him a shot of lidocaine," Mycroft told Doctor Jameson.

"No," I said, still half asleep. "I don't want it."

"Right now is definitely not the time to be clever Sherlock."

"No. Of course Mycroft, I know you're only trying to help, but I do not want your drugs, and I would appreciate if you would stop trying to give them to me. Now, stitch me up and let me go back to bed, I'm rather tired for once and I am well aware of the consequences of skipping breakfast."

"Yes, I know brother dear. Tomorrow morning at 07:00 am we will switch you to your new room and bring you breakfast there. It's best you don't walk down stairs or you may pop a stitch again, and that will be even less fun than this is."

"New room?" I asked my brother.

"Yes. 221B, it has, company. Best to keep you semi sociable. It is the smartest move I can make, after the really dumb one you did." he said looking at his shoes and back to the ceiling. "Anyway you will be sleeping here tonight and I believe Dr. Jameson is done with your stitching, so sweet dreams Brother Mine, sweet dreams." And with that, all medical personnel left Sherlock alone with his thoughts.

"221B, but 221A was just fine. And my social skills are not that inept." I thought out loud. "For Christ sake, I'm 15 and I've been homeschooled all my life, but that doesn't mean anything. I don't need any more friends than Molly." With that, he drifted to sleep in the operation room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John meet for the first time..

The loud buzz of the operation room door being opened by the hallway keypad awakened me. "Good morning," I yelled toward the door. I was not in the mood for either Mycroft or Dr. Jameson to talk to me. I was relieved when I heard the sweet voice of Emily instead of one of theirs.  
"Mr. Holmes." She said greeting me. "I brought your wheelchair to transport you to room 221B."   
"Thank you, Miss Emily," I replied, shooting her a smile.  
"You're welcome William." She said to me.  
"Sherlock, please," I tell her. Before she could reply I questioned her. "So you're from Northern Ireland then?"  
"Yes sir," she said and opened the door to the hallway. We only rolled past four doors until we reached the room that said 221B. The door was newer than my old one, which had to mean it either had been kicked in or broken off of its hinges. I would check that once I was settled in; very odd that it makes me curious in the first place. There was a tray of breakfast waiting for me: waffles with one pad of butter and a small container of syrup served on a styrofoam plate with a dulled plastic fork as my utensil. There was also a small cup of lukewarm coffee. Marvelous. "Anything else I can get for you, Sherlock?"  
"Not at this moment, but thank you for your offer." Emily sat down on a plastic stepping stool and waited for me to eat my waffles.   
"Are they any good?" she asked me. "I usually opt for cereal as my morning meal, so I wouldn't know."  
"They are delightful." I told her, and then added rather confidently, "But they nowhere as good as the ones I make at home."   
"I be-" she was cut off by the door opening to who I assumed was my new roommate. "Oh, hello John, I would like you to meet William, he will be your roommate."  
"Sherlock." I corrected her. "Sherlock Holmes, a pleasure to meet you," I told my new roommate.  
"John Watson." He replied with a grin.   
"Well I guess I'll leave you two to get to know each other, oh and John you have your one-on-one with Dr. Holmes at 10:30," Emily said getting up and leaving me to learn about this man called John Watson.   
"So are you his cousin then?" John asked me.  
"Who's cousin?" I asked him.  
"Dr. Holmes of course." He said as if the question was obvious.  
"Oh no, Dr. Mycroft Holmes is my older brother, and he is always bragging about his certifications as a psychiatrist. Do you have any siblings?"  
"Yes, one. My sister Harriet. She is indirectly the reason I am here."  
"Understandable. Did she drive you up the wall as much as Mycroft did to me?"  
"More like the painkiller ladder." I couldn't reply to that, not in a way that wouldn't get both of us in trouble. I curtly nodded my head to show that I understood. I assumed he was as new to the program as I was.  
"How long have you been involved in this prison of the mind?" I asked.  
"About four days." He said chuckling. "How about you?"  
"Well unless I blacked out, I believe that this is the start of day three." He nodded at me, and then turned around and picked up a dulled pencil without an eraser, and a notebook. We sat in silence for around an hour before Emily came through the door.   
"Okay, Mr. Holmes so we've made you a regular schedule. For the time being, you will go to breakfast each morning at 07:00 am, you will have group at 09:30 every morning with Dr. Carson, you have supervised chats, phone calls, or visiting from 10:30 am to 12:30 pm. 12:30 pm-13:30 pm is also lunchtime, you may not skip mealtimes, however, you may leave as soon as you are done eating as long as I am here to escort you to your room. You will have a one-on-one with Dr. Holmes at 14:00 pm, and from 15:00 pm until 18:00 pm will be the remainder of visiting hours. 18:15 pm is when dinner starts. At 20:00 on you will have a small evening group with Dr. Whibook, understand?"  
"Ma'am yes ma'am," I said, taking in the information she told me easily.  
"Also, lights out is promptly at 22:00 pm."  
"Yes ma'am, I do understand," I told her.   
"Alright, And these are effective as of today Sherlock." She said and hung the schedule up on my board. "Also, John's nurse is Elix. He or I can walk you guys to group."   
"Alright, thank you much miss Emily," I told her, waiting very patiently until she left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "James, nobody fucking asked you for the exact consensus on what happened that day, and if I am correct you were higher then Buckingham Castle on Meth."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I have been on a hiatus because I utterly suck. Anyways here's chapter 3 and sorry for the cliffhanger.... but it's gonna be great when you get to the next chapter,(when I get it updated.)

John and I were introduced by Dr. Carson at our morning group. I guess even being here a day longer John hadn't yet been put into group. I looked around at all of the faces in the room, some I knew, some I did not. My ex-best friend Jim smiled at me. Had he been here all these years? We were twelve the last time we were in the same room. Emily and Elix stood in the back of the room. Dr. Carson gestured for us to sit down. John sat by a girl about the same age as him, and I sat next to Jim, seeming as it was the only other empty seat in the room. I looked around the room knowing that today I wasn't going to talk to a room full of strangers about problems they didn't care about.  
**  
After group Emily was walking John and I back to our rooms when Jim caught up to us. "Will!" Jim said. "Do you want to talk in the residents' room?" He asked me.  
"Um, sure Jim. It would be marvelous to catch up with you." I answered. "As long as that's alright with Miss Emily."  
"Yes Sherlock go right on ahead, I'll walk you, and Elix will drop Mr. Watson off."  
We walked toward the resident room, which was really just an excuse for a place to put all of the damn thousand-year-old furniture that matched nothing. Emily walked us over to a wool upholstered, green plaid couch. "Will this be alright?" She asked more to Jim than me.  
"Yes, this is perfect Emily," Jim answered her. "So, Willy, what have you been doing for the past three years?" He asked me.  
" I would ask you the same thing, but last time I asked you a question I ended up with a knife to my throat," I said, trying not to show any emotion for the supervisor to see because fear or any loudness of my voice would make him come closer.  
"Only because you told me that I wouldn't. And as I recall Myc rushing into the room and saving you... or was that the other one?"  
"James, nobody fucking asked you for the exact consensus on what happened that day, and if I am correct you were higher then Buckingham Castle on Meth."  
"Hey, it's not my fault that my girlfriend drugged me."  
"Yes. Yes, it is Jim, because you shouldn't have been dating a 17-year-old in the first place, let alone using me as an excuse to go get high. And even if that's none of my business, you kissed me." I half yelled at him.  
The supervisor walked over to us. "Is there a problem over here? Do I need to escort you to your rooms?" he asked us.  
"No, sir. Everything is peachy keen." Jim answered. The supervisor walked toward a couple of guys starting to fight on, the other side of this room. "I was just doing an experiment, it's not like it was gonna go much farther than a kiss, Willy."  
"And on that, I call Bullshit," I said. I repositioned myself on the couch and leaned my elbows on my knees. I knew Jim was blabbing about his new life and how his family wouldn't let him sight out, but I was lost in the mixture of memories that Jim and I had built together. The supervisor dismissed us for lunch, and Emily and John walked into the resident room.  
"Emily!" The supervisor said excitedly and ran across the room to her. "These two are fairly new aren't they?"  
"Greg! Hi, honey! And yes, it was their first group session and first rights to visit with other residents. Are you just going to walk with us then Jim?" She said turning to my old best friend.  
"Sure thing Emily." Jim said, then turned to John, "Jim Moriarty, nice to meet you."  
"John Watson," John said, shaking hands with Jim. We walked down the stairs and stopped at a door labeled 127A a male about 13 answered the door.  
"Lunch Philip?" Emily asked. He didn't answer, he just shut his door and walked out with us. We got into the cafeteria and Emily led us over to a round table occupied by two girls who looked in their early twenties. "Ellie, Harry, can these lovely boys sit with you?" She asked them.  
"Sure." The girl with long red hair answered. "Hey Em, are you and Greg going out for lunch?" She asked Emily.  
"Yes, we are but don't worry we will be back before lunch is over, but until then Elix will have cafeteria supervision, so you better eat young lady."  
"I will Emily" she answered. I wondered how they knew each other so well, but I put it to the back of my mind. Philip and I both got up to go through the line to get our food. Today it was fish and chips. "One of the few perks of being suicidal, you can have chips," I stated. Philip kinda chuckled at that. "You're not really hungry are you?" I asked acknowledging him again.  
"No, Not really, I'm more or less just here for the free mints." He said chuckling. He was clearly sarcastic, something that would annoy me in any other situation.  
"Me too," I said walking out from the line with my food and grabbing a few mints off the table the cafeteria lady was standing by. I tossed one at the younger boy. "Sherlock Holmes, 15," I told him.  
"Philip Anderson, 13." He replied back to me. We got to back to our table in time to learn that Harry was short for Harriet, John's older sister, and Ellie was the younger sister to both Emily and Elix. The 6 of us ate our fish and chips in peace, and soon we were finished and Elix walked us upstairs to our rooms.  
"Hey Elix, can you drop me off at Dr. Mycroft Holmes office, please? I'm his next appointment, William Holmes, his 15-year-old brother." I said hoping that something in my mumble of words would convince him.  
"Yes, sir right this way." He was very nice about it considering I was asking for my appointment to start 15 minutes early. "It's right through this door William." He told me.  
"Thank you very much, Elix," I said to him. He started to walk away. I prepared myself for what would be behind the door to my brother's private office.  
I opened the door to find that my brother's office wasn't so private after all. The sight I saw behind that door could only be described as "very professional" on parts of the two "best" doctors in the facility.  
"Sherlock," Mycroft said frantically stopping the snogging session and looking at me like a deer in headlights.  
"I should've known," I said looking at my brother through narrow eyes. Not because he was kissing someone, but because of the gender of the person who he was kissing. My brother was not as straight as he had made himself out to be.


End file.
